Kagome joins the Xmen
by Jean Marie Darkholme
Summary: Revived.Cerebro has found a mutant in Japan and this time the mutant is Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome’s powers evolved while battling Hakoudoshi. Who will help control her dangerous powers? Xmen Evolution Inuyasha crossover. Thanks Dark Hearted Angel99
1. Her powers are evolving

**Here's my new story!!!!Hope you like it!!!!!**

**Oh! I thank Dark Hearted Angel99 for letting me revive her story!!!!!!**

**Summary: Revived. Cerebro has found a mutant in Japan and this time the mutant is Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome's powers evolved while battling Hakoudoshi. Who will help control her dangerous powers? X-men Evolution Inuyasha crossover.**

They were once again battling Naraku and his incarnations, but another incarnation was made. His name was Byakuya and he has the ability to create countless illusions and can fly using a giant paper crane origami. He was supposed to be a replacement for Kagura but because Naraku needed Kagura for his plans he lets her live.

Miroku and Sango were fighting against Kanna who had the upper hand because of the saimyosho, while Inuyasha was battling against Byakuya and Hakoudoshi while Kagura battled Koga who still have his shards. Kagome was purifying all the demons that tried to interfere with her friend's battles. Sango once again hurled her giant boomerang towards the demon that was known to be 'the void'. When her boomerang was about to hit Kanna she held her mirror out and the boomerang was thrown back at her, but luckily Miroku managed to pull her out of the way.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha unleashed his 'Wind Scar' at Byakuya but a barrier protected him from harm. Hakoudoshi blasted him with energy but he managed to jump out of the way. While Koga encircled Kagura inside a tornado he created, but Kagura managed to destroy with just one swing of her fan.

Kagome looked around and saw Hakoudoshi was about to attack Inuyasha sneakily. She shot an arrow towards Hakoudoshi but missed him in an inch. He looked over to her and unleashed an energy blast towards her. Luckily, Kirara manage to fly her away from the spot. Inuyasha saw this and ran over to her, but Byakuya appeared before him and enveloped him with darkness. But the truth is, it was just one of his illusions. Kagome tried to shot another arrow to release Inuyasha from his illusions but Hakoudoshi appeared in front of her and tried to cut her in half but it only created a small wound on her right arm. Kirara tried to fend him off but he just blasted the giant cat with one of his energy beams. Koga tried to help her but Kagura blocked his way, "Move out of my way, wench!" Koga growled as he tried once more but Kagura sent wind blades at him.

Hakoudoshi smirked and said, "Goodbye, _Kagome..." _as he was about to stabbed her. Kagome eyes widen and screamed as she held out her hands. Everyone in the battle stared for a moment as they noticed a bright light emitted from her hands. _'What's this immense power…?' _he thought as his powers began to be purified. Then the bright light hit Hakoudoshi and disintegrated his body. But his head was protected by barrier so he didn't completely die. Byakuya noticed that his illusion was being incinerated so took out his paper origami and flew off. The same thing happened to Kanna and Kagura, the moment to light hit Hakoudoshi everything was purified even the wind that Kagura was controlling. Inuyasha broke out from Byakuya's illusion and noticed Kagome defeated all of them. But Kagome began to weaken and she finally lost consciousness.

Before Inuyasha caught her body, Koga had already sped towards her and caught her falling body. "What just happened? I never knew Kagome had that immense power before?" Sango asked incredulously, "I think lady Kagome's powers are already evolving in a dangerous way." Miroku stated, "Why do you say that?" Sango asked they observed Kagome's unconscious body. "Because her life was in danger, her powers protected her from getting hurt further." Miroku answered as he noticed Kagome's right arm.

When he lifts her sleeve, the wound was gone. "Didn't Hakoudoshi cut her in the right arm?" Koga asked remembering what happened. "Her powers must've healed her…" Sango stated. _'Kagome…I'm sorry if I can't protect you…I told you, your life will just be in danger when you're here.'_ Inuyasha thought as he glances at her unconscious body.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was walking towards a clearing of the forest when she sensed an enormous energy from the east. _'Could it be from Kagome…'_ she thought as she recognized the energy. It was very pure that it almost incinerated her soul stealers. She knew Kagome possessed the same powers as her but it didn't occur to her that Kagome's are stronger.

The rest of the group went back to Kaede's village, while walking Inuyasha was in deep thought. Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara while Koga ran beside them. He was carrying Kagome because he refused to let Inuyasha carry her. Inuyasha didn't argue with Koga anymore, instead he let him carry her.

Once they arrived, Koga disappeared while Sango and Miroku walked around the village. "What happened?" Kaede asked but instead of answering her Inuyasha just left. Kaede looked at him incredulously and just shook her head. "Kaede, what do you think happened?" Shippo asked worriedly, Kagome made him stay at the village after they found out where Naraku was hiding. "Naraku might have threatened Kagome once again and Inuyasha had failed to protect her, that's why he is silent." Kaede concluded. _'The burden of my sister's death is still weighing ye down, Inuyasha. Ye are still not free from the past…'_ Kaede thought as she tends to Kagome.

**Meanwhile…**

Naraku knew his incarnations lost their battle against Inuyasha's group. He had sensed the energy that Kagome unleashed, but he didn't recognize who it from was. The energy was immense that even the tainted jewel pulsed. _'Curse you, Inuyasha.'_ He thought furiously, suddenly Kanna appeared in front of him and behind her was Byakuya. "What Happened?" He asked angrily, he sent them to stall the group from finding his hideout but unfortunately, they failed miserably. "Hakoudoshi was about to finish the girl off when she unleashed a powerful energy that almost purified him to death." Byakuya answered, "Where's Hakoudoshi?" Naraku asked sternly, "He disappeared before we did, Kagura is looking for him." Byakuya replied. "Kanna, show me where Hakoudoshi is…" Naraku ordered and so Kanna followed. Her mirror began to show an image of Hakoudoshi regenerating his body. "Byakuya, observed Inuyasha and his group for a while. I need to know how that girl managed to emit such a powerful energy…" Naraku ordered and with that Byakuya flew off. _'She maybe Kikyo's reincarnation but she's more powerful than Kikyo. She maybe a good use to me…" _he thought evilly as he observed the mirror that showed Kagome's image.

**STALKER!!!!! Anyway, Dark Hearted Angel was kind enough to let me revive her story..Thank you so much and also, please read and review.**


	2. You love her more than me

**Here's another chapter..Thank you to all who reviewed. Please read and review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my dignity so please don't sue!**

**Kagome's POV**

I suddenly woke up and realized I was back at Kaede's hut. I slowly arise and walked outside, it was weird though, I can feel everyone's aura as if they were just a few feet away from me. I kept walking and I suddenly stopped in front of the sacred tree. I saw Inuyasha was sitting in the tree branch and was resting, I suddenly felt some emotions from him. He was feeling guilty and ashamed but why, I was broken from my train of thoughts when he jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. There was a long silence between us, then he started to ran away. I tried to ran after him but he was too fast, _'Inuyasha...what's wrong with you?'_ I thought as tears started to fall from my eyes.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, he was acting very different as if failed to do something. Then I remembered what happened, Hakoudoshi was about to kill me that time and my powers acted up and protected me. He must've blamed himself for not being there to protect me, but he didn't need to blame himself. I couldn't but frown as I thought about his reaction, he was always there when I was in danger and never failed to protect me but because I was almost killed by Hakoudoshi he felt guilty for not fulfilling his promise. I wanted to talk to him but somehow he was gone and I couldn't sense his presence anymore.

As I walked back to Kaede's hut, I suddenly felt his presence. I followed it and it led me to the bone eater's well; he was sitting there and he looked up to me with guilt in his eyes. I couldn't help but ran up to him and hug him. "Inuyasha, It wasn't your fault. Please don't avoid me..." I pleaded as I hug him tighter, but he just pushed me away. I stared at him and wondered why, "Kagome, I can't take it anymore. You're life is in danger every time you come here." He muttered coldly, his eyes was covered by his bangs so I couldn't see them. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" I asked as tears began to stroll down my cheeks. "Kagome, I think it's best for you to leave..." Inuyasha said icily as he turned his back to me, I couldn't help but feel anger but at the same time heart broken. "What about the jewel?" I asked him, I can sensed that he didn't want me to leave but something was forcing him, "Kikyo will be joining the group..." He answered coldly, "But I don't want to leave..Inuyasha , why are you doing this?" I asked angrily but he won't answer me,then out of nowhere Kikyo appeared. She looked at me with her cold eyes and emotionless face, "Because you cannot fulfill your duties as a miko..._You're a failure..._" She said harshly; I felt my anger flare and I couldn't help but walk up to Inuyasha and slap him. Kikyo pushed me which made me fell to the ground, "Can't you understand? You're a miserable reincarnation of mine." She said venomously, I narrowed my eyes at her as she said those words, _'How dare she say those words to me... I wish she would just die!'_ I thought scornfully.

Suddenly, Kikyo fell to her knees and was gasping for air then Inuyasha knelt beside her and was looking worried for her. I didn't care what was happening for the moment anger took over me, I didn't realize my eyes where already glowing. Inuyasha looked at me with furious eyes and walked towards me, while I kept backing away. I was already in the edge of the well when he pushed down in it. A blue light came out of the well and it transported me to my own era. I landed with a thud and quickly stood up, I climbed out of the well and realized I was really transported back. I could feel my heart shatter like a mirror and I couldn't help but cry. "INUYASHA, YOU JERK!!!" I yelled angrily as I continued to cry, _'I wish this well was sealed up and never to be open EVER again!'_ I thought as I ran out of the well house. But after I left, a barrier came out of nowhere and sealed up the well.

I sat down in a bench near the sacred tree and I couldn't help but remember our first meeting. But what really angers me is that he chose Kikyo over me, I thought he really cared but I was wrong. He still love Kikyo and made her join the group. But the most infuriating of all is Kikyo, how dare she join our group and replace me? I always thought she was nice but I was fooled. How can I forget she still loves Inuyasha...then why did she told me she doesn't love Inuyasha anymore?Maybe she does, she just doesn't want me to know. How stupid can I be? I should have realized this a long time ago but because of my love for Inuyasha I couldn't. I'll just face the truth that he loves Kikyo and not me...

**Meanwhile in Bayville, New York...**

**Xavier's POV  
**As I looked out of the window, I saw my students and they were playing baseball game they call 'Mutant Ball'. Just yesterday, Rogue almost lost control over her psyches again but I manage to contain them once more. What really bothers me is, the power I sensed the other day. What immense power it was, that even Jean sensed it; I went to cerebro to check where it was. It was in Tokyo, Japan but no identification was found with it. It was rarely strange that power like that would emerge like that without anyone unleashing it. So I decided to got to Japan and find the person who possessed this kind of power.

**Okay, I know short but I am hungry and I haven't eaten yet so please forgive me. Also, thank you to all that read and reviewed my story!!!Please review if you are finished...**

**Jean Marie (I am still not Jean Grey nor Rogue, so please stop asking me about gambit or the phoenix force, Okay?)**


	3. Unexpected Friendship

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed and added my story!!! Thank you very much! Anyhow, I just had a writer's block, so hopefully you enjoy reading my story!**

**(-) it means they're speaking in Japanese…**

**Disclaimer: I **wish** I own Inuyasha or the x-men evolution well, I guess I could have them in my dreams…**

**Unexpected Friendship**

The sound of the alarm clock had awakened Kagome and she immediately stood up from her bed. _'I guess my life is normal again…'_ She thought vaguely as she went to the bathroom. After a while, she was dressed in her uniform and headed downstairs. "Good morning, Kagome." Her mom greeted but Kagome wasn't paying attention instead she grabbed her back pack and left. "What's wrong with her? Since she came back from the feudal era, she's acting differently." Grandpa said as he continued to read his newspaper. "She's just a teenager, its normal for her to act that way." Her mom answered as she continued to her cooking.

Kagome sadly walked down the shrine stairs, as she passed by the well she took a quick glance at it and continued to walk. _'Forget about him, Kagome. He's a jerk! He'll never come back…why would he? I mean, he has Kikyo now and she's more powerful than me. She might even finish the job for me, stupid jerk! I hope Naraku would be able to have __**all**__ the jewel shards.' _**(No! Kagome don't think of such thoughts!)** She thought scornfully as she headed to school.

**Meanwhile in the feudal era…**

Inuyasha and the others are battling Naraku, unfortunately they were loosing. "Damn it! Naraku has the last shard." Inuyasha cursed as he fought the demons that were attacking the group. While Naraku was levitating above them and holding the last fragment, "At last, I have the last fragment of the jewel. I just need that jewel from Kohaku and I will be able to complete the jewel!" He said evilly as he smirked at the group. "We must take Kohaku away from Naraku or else he will get that jewel shard from him." Kikyo said as she shot another demon down. "How? We don't know where Naraku's hide out is." Miroku said as he threw some sutras at the demons.

"Kagura…Kanna…Hakoudoshi, finish them off." Naraku ordered as he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Kagura smirked and unleashed her tornadoes at them, "Kanna, take care of the monk and demon slayer. Kagura, kill Kikyo, I'll take care of Inuyasha." Hakoudoshi instructed as he charged at Inuyasha. "Well, I didn't you would join their group? What happened to that meddling priestess?" Kagura said venomously, "I replaced her. She only brings misfortune in the group." Kikyo answered coldly which Kagura laughed. "Misfortune? She **almost** shattered Kanna's mirror with her arrow. Are you sure it's her that's causing misfortune? And not you…" Kagura said evilly, Kikyo just glared at her. "I'm not supposed to be the one you're fighting; Kanna should be the one fighting you." Kagura sneered as she flew over to her sister who agreed to exchange with her.

Once Kanna appeared in front of her, Kikyo shot her arrow but instead the arrow flung back. Kikyo managed to move away before the arrow hit her, _'Why didn't mirror shattered?'_ Kikyo thought as she another one but it kept repelling back at her.

**Back to the present…**

Xavier and the others just arrived from the airport and are now staying in Xavier's summer mansion. "Professor, why did we even travel here? Did the cerebro detect a mutant signature here?" Jean asked curiously, "Actually yes, but I am not sure who is the mutant. Why don't you and Scott tour around?" Xavier insisted, "Really Professor? Can we, I mean are you sure?" Jean asked happily as Xavier nodded. She immediately exited his office and went to look for Scott.

Jean finally found Scott in the garden feeding the fishes and managed to convince him to tour around with her. The first place they went was the Shrine that was only a mile away from the summer mansion. They walked up to the stairs and saw the shrine, "Wow! It's beautiful." Jean exclaimed as she saw the shrine keeper sweeping. "(Excuse me, can I help you?)" The shrine keeper asked, "(We were just looking around…Are you the shrine keeper?)" Jean asked the man nodded, "(Yes, I shall show you around…)" The old man said as Jean and Scott followed him. "Jean, I didn't you could speak Japanese?" Scott said surprisingly, "I read the book that translates English to Japanese. You know the one that Betsy gave." Jean reminded, "Then what did the man said?" Scott asked, "He said he'll give us a tour of the shrine." Jean answered as she observed the place.

Meanwhile, Kagome just arrived from school and was walking when she suddenly stop from walking. She felt something but she couldn't understand what it is, so she shrugged it off and continued. She then saw her grandfather with some tourist, "Hey Grandpa!" she exclaimed as her grandpa turned to her. "Oh Kagome, how's school?" He asked, "Well, I have another test on Monday." She answered tiredly, "Kagome, could you tour them around. Your mother asked me to go the store and I can't just leave them." Her grandpa asked and she nodded yes. "(My granddaughter will be the one to continue the tour. I have to do something else, I am very sorry.)" Her grandpa said as he left. _'They look like Americans; I wish I could speak their language...'_ she thought. "Umm…hello my name is Kagome and I will be your tour guide." She said with a little Japanese accent. "Well, my name is Jean and this is Scott." Jean answered as she smiled at her politely. "Is there any place in the shrine that you haven't visited yet?" Kagome asked, "I'm not sure, but can you just show us around?" Jean asked politely, "Alright, I'll show you were all the antique weapons are stored." Kagome answered as they followed her.

As they walked pass the well, Jean stopped from her tracks. _'There's that power again…I can sense it inside that well house.'_ She thought as she glanced at the well house. "Are you alright, Jean?" Scott asked as he looked at her incredulously, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just felt tired." She lied, "You want to take a rest?" Kagome asked worriedly, "No. We should continue…"Jean answered calmly as they began to continue their tour.

After the tour, Jean asked Kagome if she can come with them tomorrow. "We don't really know our way around here, so can you come?" Jean pleaded, "I guess, I don't have to do anything tomorrow." Kagome replied gladly, "We'll pick you up tomorrow, maybe at noon? That's okay to you?" Jean asked, "Sure why not. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said as they left.

"Kagome seems nice…" Scott said as they drove back to the mansion, "But I can't help but feel like she's hiding something." Jean muttered suspiciously, "What do you mean?" Scott asked, "I felt that immense power again but I felt it when we passed by that well house. Do you think they're hiding something?" Jean concluded as they arrived at the mansion. They immediately went inside and found Xavier and Beast conversing with each other in the living room. "Jean, what's wrong? I assumed you enjoyed your tour." Xavier asked incredulously, "We did. But that's not it, Professor. I found where that immense energy came from but I'm not sure if I'm right…" Jean said as she sat down the couch. "Very well, I shall ask Ororo to accompany you and if you are right, we must ask her to come with us. I sense Magneto has already found out and is headed here himself." Xavier answered. "Thanks Professor. Oh! And we have a souvenir for you, and you too beast." Jean said as she gave the two adults the souvenir. "What is this? Is it a jewel or something?" Beast asked as he examined the keychain. "Actually it's called the jewel of four souls. Kagome told us that there used to be a jewel that possesses a great power that anyone who has it will become powerful beyond anyone else." Jean informed, "I was so interested of the story that I bought it as a souvenir." Jean exclaimed, "Thank you, Jean." Xavier said as his student left the living room. "Is there really such myth?" Beast asked, "I heard from stories around here, that a powerful priestess used to guard it but she was killed by a demon. As a last request, she asked the villagers to burn the jewel with her and so they did, after that no one saw the jewel ever since." Xavier said calmly, "Maybe the immense power came from the jewel, Charles." Beast concluded, "If so, we should protect it from evil. Just like what Jean said, anyone who possesses it will have enormous power that even no one can surpass." Xavier said seriously as he pondered in his thoughts.

**Finally, I have updated! Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you all who reviewed and added my story. In the next chapter…**

As the four walked towards the park, a dark figure from the trees throws a glowing card and in front of them. "What the…?" before Scott could finish his sentence the card exploded thus separating them from each other. Jean shrugged the pain off and saw a man was approaching Kagome. "Kagome…!" She yelled as she waved her arm and the man was thrown away from her friend. She then turned her attention to Storm who was battling someone. The man had an orange hair and a red jumpsuit but that wasn't what caught her attention, the man was manipulating the fire. Storm's eyes turned white and rain started to pour down. "What are you meddling x-men doing here?" a voice said venomously. Jean turned to see Magneto floating above them, "What do you want Magneto?" Jean asked angrily, "I am not here to waste my time with you people, I am here for her." He answered coldly as he gestured towards Kagome.

**Okay, I gave you the preview so please…please…please…Read and review!!!**

**Jean Marie**


	4. Meeting new enemies

**I finally updated! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story…Thanks you guys!!**

**Anyway, please read and review!!**

**Meeting new enemies**

**Meanwhile…**

Magneto was only pondering on his thoughts when Mastermind came in. "I sense something very powerful and more dangerous." He said as he held his temples. "What do you mean Mastermind? Where is that power coming from?" Magneto asked sternly. "Japan. The power is still fresh and I don't know why but I can sense it very clearly." Mastermind answered as he concentrated on finding the source of the power. "A power that was kept for so long is dangerous especially if the wielder isn't aware of it. I think we should have this power before any of our enemies does…" Magneto remarked as he smirked, "A girl…a girl with an unusual ability to affect both reality and time is the wielder of this power and Charles…Charles is already near her." Mastermind said as he stopped concentrating, "Charles…this time that power shall belong to me. Tell the acolytes to get ready; we must have her even if we have to shed blood." Magneto sneered as Mastermind left his office.

Meanwhile, Kagome woke up and is very excited to get out of bed. She immediately changes from her pajamas to a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. She then rushed downstairs and went to the dining table. "Well Kagome, you seemed to be happy. What is it, dear?" her mom asked as she set the food down the table. "I met some tourist and they asked me to come with them and show them around. Can I go, mom?" Kagome pleaded as she ate her rice ball. "Alright but be careful and don't give them too much trouble, okay?" Her mom said as she sat down in her chair. "Of course, I'll just tour them around Tokyo and that's it. Okay mom, I gotta go, they must be waiting for me outside." Kagome said as she hurriedly exited the house.

As Kagome ran pass the well house, she heard someone calling her. _"Kagome…come back! We need you!!"_ a voice called as she stopped running. She then turned to the well house and entered it. She saw the well covered in a barrier, _'How did a barrier appear in the well? And who was that calling me? It sounded like Shippo…but how did I…?' _ She thought as she held out her hand and the barrier electrocuted her. _'Kikyo must have created a barrier around the well in the feudal era and it affected the well here. Damn her! I wish she __**would **__just__** die**__!!' _ She thought angrily as she tried to dismiss the barrier but it won't work. **(Kagome, don't do it! Oh well, I tried….)**

**Back to the feudal era…**

Shippo was near the well and is crying, "Kagome, please come back!!" he called out down the well but nothing happened. _'Stupid Inuyasha, why did he had to drive Kagome away?!' _ He thought as he wiped his tears from his eyes. "Are you alright, Shippo?" Sango asked as she tried to calm the fox down. "Why did he have to make Kagome leave?" he asked as tears began to fall once again. "Inuyasha was just thinking about Kagome's well being. Don't you want her to be safe?" Sango said as she wipes his tears away. _'I do but she didn't have to go away…'_ He thought as he stopped crying. All of a sudden, Inuyasha came rushing from the trees and appeared before them. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Sango asked worriedly as she and Shippo moved away from the well. "Kikyo's dead and Kagome is the one who killed her…" He said coldly as he jumped down the well but the well didn't transport him back. Then Miroku came running from the trees, "Did Inuyasha left already?" He asked, "No. He's down the well but it won't transport him back to Kagome's time." Sango answered as they looked down but Inuyasha was still there. _'What is wrong with this well? Why won't it transport me back?' _Inuyasha thought as he clenched his fist. He then jumped out of the well and went back to the village.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome stopped her attempts on removing the barrier around the well. She was about to leave when she sensed Inuyasha's presence. _'Am I dreaming or did I really sensed Inuyasha down the well?_' She thought as she glanced at the well. She then shrugged it off and left the well house. She then looked at her watch and saw she was already late, she ran as fast as she could. Then she saw Jean and Scott waving at her, they were with someone. Kagome could guess she is African-American but Kagome still wondered how her hair was white. _'Just like Inuyasha's…only his are silver.'_ Kagome thought as she stopped running and walked towards them.

"Hi Kagome, we thought you'll never come with us." Jean said with a smile, "I'm sorry, if I took so long. I have to ask my mom if I could tour you." Kagome replied, "Okay, well this is Ororo Munroe and she will be coming with us." Scott answered as he introduced Ororo, who in return smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Munroe." Kagome said as she bowed down to her.

"So where do you want to go?" Kagome asked them, they looked at each other not really having any idea where to go. "Okay…How about we go to the mall. Maybe you want to go shopping?" Kagome suggested as the two women agreed with her. They walked towards a car and drove to the mall. When they got there, they began shopping for various things; too bad Scott became their bag carrier. "Now I know why Logan didn't wanna come…" Scott muttered as he stood inside the store while the girls asked him for his opinion about the dress they're wearing.

"Scott, what do you think about this?" Jean asked as she came out of the dressing room and was wearing red sleeveless shirt with denim pants then she put her hair up into a ponytail. Scott was too speechless to even say something but Jean managed to read his mind and blushed. "Okay, thanks for the compliment." Jean said as she went back inside the dressing room and changed. She then came out and paid for the clothes, while Ororo was looking at some accessories. Meanwhile, Kagome was busy pondering on her thoughts to even notice them. _'Who was that calling me? And why is there a barrier in the well. Kaede told me even though Kikyo is a powerful priestess, she can't affect the well because the well itself has its own power.'_ She thought as Jean was waving her hands in front of her. "Kagome, umm…do you want something to it?" She said as they walked out of the store. "Uhh…sure, I'm sorry I kinda spaced out." Kagome apologized as they went inside the restaurant. As they waited for their food, Kagome began to zone out again. "Scott, I'm worried about Kagome. She seems so worried about something and she keeps on thinking about that well house." Jean whispered as she glanced at Kagome. "Don't worry Jean; I'm sure she just lost something in there." Scott answered. The food came and they began eating but Kagome wasn't eating that much. Ororo glanced at the girl worriedly, "Kagome, is there something bothering you?" She asked worriedly but Kagome just shook her head.

"Why don't we head to the park and get some fresh air after eating." Jean suggested as they all agreed. After eating they all headed towards the park, as the four walked towards the park, a dark figure from the trees throws a glowing card and in front of them. "What the…?" before Scott could finish his sentence the card exploded thus separating them from each other. Jean shrugged the pain off and saw a man was approaching Kagome. "Kagome…!" She yelled as she waved her arm and the man was thrown away from her friend. She then turned her attention to Storm who was battling someone. The man had an orange hair and a red jumpsuit but that wasn't what caught her attention, the man was manipulating the fire. Storm's eyes turned white and rain started to pour down. "What are you meddling x-men doing here?" a voice said venomously. Jean turned to see Magneto floating above them, "What do you want Magneto?" Jean asked angrily, "I am not here to waste my time with you people, I am here for her." He answered coldly as he gestured towards Kagome. "Kagome, run!" Jean yelled as she tried to fling Magneto away from her but instead Magneto bent some light post and used it to wrap her. Scott regained his consciousness and noticed what was happening. "Jean!" He yelled as he tried to blast Magneto from behind but Sabertooth grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Well, the distractions are taken care off. My dear let me introduce myself to you, I am Magneto and I sensed the power that you possess. I wish to acquire you in my group of Acolytes and with you in my team we could destroy the humans easily." He explained as he grabbed her by the arm but Kagome held began panicking even though she tried to calm down. Then a white light bursts out of Kagome's body and threw Magneto away from her. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light but when it disappeared, Kagome was unconscious but that wasn't the case, a huge white barrier enveloped Kagome.

**Sorry If I updated late, I was busy with school and I'm in cross-country so please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all those who read my story**

**Jean Marie**


	5. Protection from evil

**Sorry for the late update. I was too busy and at least I updated!!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my story. Here's Zero of Vampire Knight for the disclaimer.**

**Zero:**** Why would I do this? **_**You**_** don't even own me!!**

**Well, Sesshoumaru was busy fighting Inuyasha and Nakago was being evil again. Besides, you remind me of Hakoudoshi only older (smiles like an idiot)**

**Zero: ****(rolls his eyes) whatever… I'm outta here.**

**Wait, **_**you **_**better do the disclaimer or else…**

**Zero****: Or else what…? (Glares at the author)**

**I will tell Kaname that you stole a kiss from Yuuki… (Smirks evilly)**

**Zero:**** (jaw dropped) that's not even true!!**

**Are you sure…? (Points at Kaname whose eyes were already glowing red)**

**Zero:**** She doesn't own Inuyasha or the X-men so stop asking!! (Then hurriedly leaves)**

**Here's the story… (Smiles happily)**

**Protection from evil**

Jean managed to break free from the bent light post and helped Scott. She waved her hand and Sabertooth was thrown to a tree. She then manipulated some electric cables and electrocuted him to know him out.

"Scott, are you alright?" Jean asked as she rested him on bench. "Yea, I'm okay. It just hurts a little." He answered with a weak smile. "Are you sure…?" Jean asked worriedly. "Yea, you should contact professor or beast before anything goes wrong." He answered as he leaned back to the bench. Jean nodded and called Xavier telepathically.

'_Professor, Magneto's already here and he's trying to take Kagome.'_ Jean called out.

'_Why would Magneto need from her…?' _Xavier asked

'_Kagome is the mutant we have been looking for and Magneto is trying to take her against her will…' _Jean explained.

'_Don't worry; we are on our way…'_ Xavier said as he wheeled out of the study.

"What's the matter professor?" Hank asked worriedly as he followed Xavier.

"Jean and the others are in trouble. Magneto has arrived and I think he is trying to abduct another mutant in his side." Xavier answered as he and Hank quickly left the study.

Meanwhile, Magneto regained his consciousness and tried to destroy the barrier but it was too strong for him. He tried every attack he could do but it was impenetrable then he thought of an idea. _'Mastermind, can you penetrate the girl's mind…?'_ He asked telepathically.

'_I'll try…'_ Mastermind answered. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome's mind. He managed to penetrate her mind and saw her floating body in front of him. She was in fetal position and was surrounded by barrier. He then tried to disperse of the barrier and he succeeded but when he tried to touch her, he was blasted away by an invisible force.

"_Who are you?"_ A voice sneered at him which slightly frightened him.

"I am Mastermind; I am here to help the girl…" He answered nervously as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"_What do you need from this girl?"_ The voice asked suspiciously.

"We just wanted to help her control her wonderful abilities…" Mastermind answered once again then there was a long silence before the voice had spoken once again.

"_I have seen through your ruse! You are only here to use her for destruction and I cannot allow it!!"_ The voice replied angrily as a psionic blast hit Mastermind and pushed him out of her mind. He tried to enter her mind once again but he failed.

'_Well…did you manage to get to her?'_ Magneto impatiently asked.

'_I did but then something or someone threw me out…'_ He answered.

'_Was it Charles or any of his telepaths…?'_ Magneto asked angrily.

'_No it seems that there is entity within her mind…'_ He stated

Magneto didn't replied, he sighed and noticed that all of his acolytes were already defeated.

'_Forget about the girl, Mastermind. Just attack the X-men before we lose this struggle.'_ Magneto ordered as he rushed towards the barrier that held Kagome. Meanwhile, Mastermind created an illusion to confuse both Storm and Jean that they are battling each other.

"Jean, what is happening to you?" Storm asked as she found herself unable to move. The Jean before her just smirked evilly and then she waved her hand which threw Storm to the nearest post.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Jean called out to Storm who just threw a lightning bolt at her. She created a force field that protected her from the attack. Just as Jean dropped down her force field, a huge tornado enveloped her. _'Storm, what is wrong with you…?'_ She thought as she tried to disperse the tornado but it was too strong for her.

"No matter how much you call each other out, nothing shall happen. Now then, why don't you two battle each other?" Mastermind said evilly but then he was about to pit Jean and Ororo against each other when a psionic blast ruined his concentration.

'_**You**__ leave my students alone!'_ Xavier said coldly as he continued to his psionic attack against Mastermind. It managed to knock Mastermind out which dispersed his illusion.

"What happened? I thought Jean was about to finish me off…" Storm wondered as she held her head in pain.

"Mastermind used an illusion to confuse you and Jean into thinking you two were fighting each other. Where's Scott?" Xavier explained.



"He was tackled by Sabertooth but I managed to knock Sabertooth out." Jean answered.

But before they could continue their conversation, Sabertooth charged towards them but Beast tackled him down. "Professor, the unknown power that we sensed came from Kagome and Magneto tried to take her against her will but then energy burst out of her and then created this impenetrable barrier around her." Jean explained while Storm once again battled one of Magneto's acolytes. This time it was a man that had a glowing deck of cards in his hand, he threw each one towards Storm who just dodged them effortlessly.

"Jean, I want you to help me communicate with Kagome. It seems she is trapped within her mind." Xavier stated as he and Jean concentrated as they tapped into Kagome's mind but something had pushed them out. They tried once again, but they got the same result.

"I do not know why…but there something within her that is keeping us from entering her mind." Xavier pondered.

"Maybe I should try to call her out…" Jean suggested.

"Alright, but you must be careful in entering her mind. She must be confused and frightened; we do not know how much power she can exert yet." Xavier said worriedly. Jean nodded and concentrated her thoughts on Kagome.

'_Kagome, are you alright?' _Jean called out as she slowly entered Kagome's mind.

'_**Who are you?'**_the voice asked sternly. Jean noticed that the voice didn't sound like Kagome's. She began to wonder who it is when it began to speak again.

'_**I sense no malice intentions from you… but what is it that you need from this girl?'**_ The voice stated which surprised Jean.

'_I have no bad intentions for Kagome; I came from a school that teaches people how to control the extraordinary abilities that they possess. We just wanted to ask her if she wants to attend our Institute, we won't force her if she doesn't want to.'_ Jean explained.

'_**Alright, I trust your words and intentions. However, it is now **__**your**__** duty to keep her from evil intentions or it will easily corrupt her.'**_The voice warned aslight blinded Jean andit wasn't long when began to realize she was back to the park beside the Professor. She saw the barrier that held Kagome dissipate and she flew towards Kagome but Magneto once again manipulated some metal wires and wrapped it around her. _'It is __**your**__ duty to keep her from evil intentions or it will easily corrupt her…'_ the thought rang through her head as she controlled the wires to untangle from her.

Magneto was about to reach towards Kagome when an unknown force threw him away from her. Jean flew next to the barrier and grabbed Kagome. She then flew down next to Scott who stood up still flinching, and placed her down the bench. Then she flew next to Magneto who stood up and was about to attack her.

'_Magneto, I think you should leave old friend before more damaged is inflicted.'_ Xavier reasoned as he wheeled right beside Jean followed by the others. Magneto scowled at him and said, "This 

is not **over **yet, Charles." Then metal orbs appeared out of nowhere and took him and his acolytes away.

**Finally, its finish!! Anyway, what or who is that voice inside Kagome's mind? And what does it mean 'protect her from evil intentions?'? Why am I asking this question you reviewers?**

**Inuyasha: ****Yeah, why in the seven hells are you asking them these questions? As if they can read your empty mind or something…?**

**Wait a minute….What in the MFing hell are **_**you**_** doing here? (Looks at him incredulously)**

**Inuyasha:**** (Shrugs) I don't know…I got bored and since, **_**fluffy**_** ran away again. I decided to bother you…**

**How did you…?**

**Inuyasha:**** (Points at the fan girls) they kept yelling his pet name since the beginning of our fight and tried to hug him so he ran away.**

**What?! (Takes out my naginata of Kenkon and slices all the fan girls in half) Who let those damn fan girls in anyway?**

**Inuyasha: ****Feh. I don't know… I think that Zero guy, he was running away from this vampire dude like a maniac screaming 'I did not ****kiss**** Yuuki!!' and he accidentally opened the gates so yeah…**

**(Eye twitches) Remind me to bring him back to life THEN kill him…**

**Inuyasha:**** (starts to eat chocolate pocky) keh…Anyway, the authoress asks all of you who read to review…I'm craving for ramen. (Starts to go to the kitchen)**

**You heard him….**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**


End file.
